thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Zündapp
Professor Z, short for Zündapp, is the secondary antagonist of the 2011 Disney/Pixar animated film, Cars 2. He was promoted to be the main antagonist, but it turns out he is one of Miles Axlerod's henchmen. Personality Professor Z is considered by others to be evil, greedy, ruthless, devious, intelligent and mad. Occasionally, he speaks German, such as "Wunderbar", meaning "marvelous", "terrific" or "wonderful"; and "Guten Tag", meaning "Good day." He is also considered a genius, as he knows about what the lemons' electromagnetic pulse generator can do. He is deemed evil for trying to make the world turn against clean energy, as well as aiming to kill anyone who knows about the lemons' plot or unknowingly does something that is against the plot. Appearances Cars 2 Professor Z is introduced on one of the oil rigs that has been owned by a group of lemons. He and the lemons have been secretly making a weapon that is disguised as a television camera, planning to sabotage Miles Axlerod's racing competition called the World Grand Prix. Before the weapon is loaded, Professor Z takes one last check, so to make sure it is secured correctly for the lemons' voyage. Just then, Grem and Acer show him the remains of secret agent Leland Turbo, who they had found hiding on the oil rig. Moments later, a shadow is cast on the ground, and Professor Z looks up to see Finn McMissile, who had secretly been watching them the whole time. Immediately, Professor Z orders the thugs to kill him. It has not been easy, but Grem, Acer and Professor Z soon believe that they have killed Finn, not knowing that Finn had actually faked his death. Soon, Professor Z and the lemons make their trip to Tokyo, to watch Axlerod on stage with the press in the National Art Center. During the World Grand Prix opening ceremony, the lemons find out that an American secret agent named Rod "Torque" Redline had been using a disguise while he was with Professor Z back on the oil rigs, and take him to their lair. At this point, Professor Z reveals to Rod that the lemons' weapon is an electromagnetic pulse emitter, which is designed to make Axlerod's unique fuel, Allinol, explode when coming into contact. The lemons' plan is to use it on the World Grand Prix racers while they are taking part in each of the races. While he is explaining this, Grem uses the weapon on Rod, and Acer demands to know if Rod had given anyone a device with a photo of someone known to be their mastermind. Professor Z is able to catch Rod's reaction when Acer demands to know if Mater has the device, and orders the lemons to find and kill Mater, while killing Rod himself with the weapon on full power. After the first race ends, Professor Z and the lemons travel all the way to Porto Corsa to gather up for a secret meeting in the town's casino. Appearing on multiple televisions, the professor and the lemons listen to the mystery mastermind, who reminds them about when they were always laughed at, and mentions to them about planning to pay the world back by making several of the World Grand Prix racers crash as a result of their fuel exploding from coming into contact with the lemons' electromagnetic pulse emitter. This is to make the whole world go against alternative fuel and purchase regular oil, in which they will be forced to buy the oil from the lemons thanks to their huge oil reserve, so that the lemons will have wealth and power. Meanwhile, Grem and Acer are using the EMP generator to make a huge pile-up on the race track, resulting in Axlerod announcing to the press that the last race in London will not be run on allinol. Cheering for this, Professor Z and the lemons celebrate for their future. However, this is soon stopped when they hear one of the racers, Lightning McQueen, confirming that he will use allinol in the last race. With a phone call from the mastermind, Professor Z makes a plan to have McQueen killed in the last race. At that moment, they all spot Mater after his Ivan disguise turns off, and get ready to shoot at him. Mater is able to hold them off with his own guns that are activated by voice command, and escapes the casino to try and warn McQueen. However, Professor Z and the lemons manage to capture him, along with Finn and Holley Shiftwell, before he can get to McQueen. Professor Z and the lemons then travel to London to get ready for their plan, while also having Mater, Finn and Holley tied to the gears of Big Bentley. As the race begins, Professor Z, J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Victor Hugo and Vladimir Trunko all watch from inside a glass-fronted building, feeling excited as Grem and Acer prepare to kill McQueen with the electromagnetic pulse emitter on full power. However, McQueen does not explode, which is because Sarge had switched the allinol in McQueen's fuel tank with Fillmore's organic fuel. Unsure of why there was no explosion, Professor Z informs Grem and Acer that they must go to their back-up plan. Grem and Acer mention to Mater that the back-up plan is to have a bomb inside McQueen's pit explode just when he will make a pit stop. Mater is able to get free and rush to the pits to warn his friends, but Finn and Holley then radio him that the lemons have actually put the bomb in his air filter. At that moment, McQueen comes into the pits, feeling happy to see Mater again, just as Professor Z prepares to detonate the bomb. However, Mater tries to save his best friend by driving away, leaving Professor Z unimpressed. Moments later, Professor Z sees his chance once again when McQueen goes after Mater and grabs onto him. Professor Z then presses the detonate button, but sees on the remote that the bomb is out of range, because Mater activated his rockets, making him go at a high speed. Enraged, Professor Z repeatedly presses the detonate button, but to no avail. Just then, he notices Holley outside the window threatening to shoot at him, causing him to flee, while the lemon families decide that they have to go after Mater and McQueen. Trying to get away, Professor Z races through London and to the River Thames to get picked up by a battleship named Tony Trihull, just as Finn arrives and attaches his grappling hooks to the professor. However, as Finn tries to hold back, Professor Z gets the upper hand when Tony uses his magnet to pull the scientist toward him, also getting Professor Z's monocle stuck to the magnet. Eventually, Finn defeats Tony by releasing small explosives that stick to the magnet and kill Tony, making Finn able to prevent the professor from escaping. Getting tied up, Professor Z is taken to a spot where Holley, Mater and McQueen are located. Seeing McQueen, Z demanded to know why his death ray didn't kill him as the latter was shocked to hear the mention of a death ray. Finn then told Z to turn off the bomb stuck on Mater. The scientist mentions that the bomb is voice-activated, but when Mater tries to shut it off he fails. Z then mentions that it can only be turned off by the one who had turned it on. Holley threatens him to turn it off, he obliges but it fails as well and he reveals that he did not activate it, and after jokingly asking everyone else if they want to try and deactivate, he gets tased by Holley, knocking him out. He soon gets arrested along with the lemon families by the British Military, while Mater is able to figure out that the lemons' mastermind is Axlerod, who too gets arrested after he is revealed to be the one who activated the bomb. Trivia * Professor Z become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cars 2. * Professor Z, along with Grem, Acer and the Lemons appears in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series to get revenge on them for foiling their plans. * Professor Z is partners with Ripslinger. Gallery Professor_Zündapp.png Cars-2-3.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-357.jpg|Finn McMissile scanning the Professor Professorz.png|Professor Z watching from an oil rig. Cars_2_proffesor_z_grem_acer.png|Professor Z with his hench-cars, Grem and Acer Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-3688.jpg|Professor Z explaining to Rod "Torque" Redline about the lemons' plan to sabotage the World Grand Prix. Cs311_430ecs.sel16.196.jpg|Professor Z giving out a toast to putting alternative fuel out of use. Untitled_3.png|Being angered by that the camera didn't work on McQueen and Mater trying to save McQueen, Professor Z attempts to detonate a bomb. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-449.jpg|Professor Z gasping as he saw Finn McMissile Redlineo.png|Professor Z with Rod "Torque" Redline Professord.png|"IT'S THE AMERICAN SPY!" Professorgang.png|Professor Z with Vladimir Trunkov, Tubbs Pacer, Victor Hugo, and J. Curby Gremlin CRAZY_DRIVER_COMING_THROUGH.png Untitled_5.png Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10271.jpg|Professor Z's defeat Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Manly villains Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Cars Characters Category:Scientists Category:Cars Category:Pixar Characters Category:Murderers Category:German-Accented characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Arrested characters Category:Pixar Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cheap cowards Category:Mass Murderers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Leaders Category:Sadistic characters Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Professors Category:Urban Threats Category:Arrested villains Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Diesel 10's recruits